The Sparrow and The Raven
by Crystal-veins
Summary: Fang escaped the School while Max was Rescued. Once Max made it out of the school she realized that the guy she looked up to turns out to be evil. But what happens when they're roommates for college and feelings bloom for each other. Definite FAX. I stink at summaries so can you just please give it a chance by reading the first couple chapters. Thank you!


I'm in a cage. Panic instantly rises up. I kick the door, but it doesn't give. I hear footsteps coming towards me. _Play asleep._ They come open my cage. Someone picks me up and shoves me in another cage. _Ow._

"Would you mind being a little softer next time." I grumble rubbing my head where I hit the bottom.

"Shut it little birdie!" An Eraser growls at me. The Whitecoats start to roll me towards the experimentation room. _No!_

"Let me go!" I scream in a last attempt, I thrash around trying to bust the cage.

"Stop squirming." One of the Whitecoats glares at me. They open the door and roll me into the dreaded empty room with only the table. They inject me with a sedative. Too bad it's not the kind that numbs you only the type that makes you unable to move for a moment. The straps are attached to my legs, arms, and across my forehead. As they inject some random serum into me the sedative wears off. They remove the needle. Everyone including the Eraser back up to the wall as a searing pain flows through my arm all the way to my back. I try to scream but it comes out broken. I refuse to cry. _Don't give them the pleasure._ I writhe and arch my back to make the pain go away. Nothing works. I let loose one last piercing scream when everything goes black.

I wake up with a jolt. I have to remind myself that it's just a memory. That the Martinez family got me out, but I can't forget what the School did to me. Those Whitecoats kidnapped me when I was a baby and raised me in a cage my entire life. They had many others. They would test us, torture us, and experiment on us. Erasers are the Whitecoats bodyguards in a sense. They're two percent canine. They "take care of" the lab rats when they misbehave. I look to my back where two wings are attached. I stretched them out wincing at how sore they are from my last battle against Raven.

Raven was breaking into the prison to break the prisoners out. Just as he took out the last guard I swooped in dressed as Sparrow. Sparrow is my alias when I fight Raven. He heard me land and turned around.

"Well isn't it the Sparrow herself coming to save the day." He said with a grin on his face.

"Just like all the other times I won't let you get away with this." I said which is sort of a lie since he always manages to slip away at the last moment. He just laughed in that infuriating way of his.

"We could be partners you know. We were both wronged by the same people just join me and we can take our revenge together." He tried to coax me.

"That never worked before and it's not gonna work this time either." I said the same thing I always say.

"Too bad looks like I have to kill you then." He said just as he ran forward to kick me in the head. I dodged at the last second. He flew upward using his raven black wings. He dropped down with an axe kick which I blocked. I flew up to keep the damage to the building to a minimum. He followed. As he came to the same level as me I flew forward and landed a punch to his chest. He flew backwards then shot upward too fast for me to chase. He dropped straight down and kicked me in the head. I flew out from beneath him. Before I could get away he grabbed my wing which caused me to drop down. I grabbed him and rolled over so that he was beneath me.

"If I go down, you go down with me." I growled in his ear. We landed with a hard thud.

"Gah. You idiotic girl!" He spat at me. He flew away almost instantly.

"Max! Honey! Hurry up or else you'll be late!" My mom yells up at me snapping me back to reality.

"Yes ma'am!" I yell back. _Sigh welp I better hurry up like mom said. I might be late for registering and I won't get a dorm._ I rush and get ready and throw on a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. I run downstairs while throwing my hair into a ponytail. When I get to the kitchen my mom already has a plate of pancakes which I scarf almost instantly. What? I have a seriously fast metabolism. Once I finished I run outside and throw the last of my stuff into my jeep. My mom and sister come out to say goodbye. After I give them each their hugs I hop into my jeep and start on my way to college.

"Gazzy! Where's my hair gel?" The teenager shouts to his younger brother.

"In the kitchen!" The boy responds from across the house. The teenager jogs to the kitchen and grabs his hair gel and starts to walk towards his room. A pair of arms are wrapped around his thighs.

"I don't want you to leave Fang." The little girl whimpers to her older brother. He bends down and hugs the girl.

"Don't worry I don't wanna leave either Angel." He whispers back. Another pair of little arms wrap around his side.

"Angelica, Zephyr please let go of Nick he should be on his way to his college to register for his dormitory." A stern female voice sounds from the entry of the kitchen. They all straighten up immediately. _Man I hate it when she uses our real names._ Fang proceeds to walk back to his room and throw his hair gel into his suitcase and pulls it out to his black mustang. _Well at least I don't have much to bring or else I wouldn't be able to bring it._ He hears his family approach him so he turns around to say goodbye.

"Goodbye Nick" They say in unison. With a look to each one of their faces he replies

"Goodbye family." He opens his car and gets into the driver seat. He begins to drive away, but before he got too far he winked at his two siblings. As he got onto the interstate he rolls down his windows to let his raven black hair flow in the wind. _Man that fight with Sparrow really hurt._

 ** _A/N Don't worry there are gonna be more long chapters coming up and the updates are gonna be frequent and i have to finish because I'm also writing this for school. Well thanks for reading my story and R &R. Bye!_**


End file.
